Kerrigan Mahan
Kerrigan Mahan (born January 27, 1955) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1984-1986) - Additional Voices *As Told By Ginger (2001) - Ludlow Krantz (ep11), Moose (ep11) *Batman Beyond (2000-2001) - Baker (ep33), Kobra One (ep34), Main Kobra Op (ep52) *Fantastic Four (1995) - The Seeker (ep17) *God, the Devil and Bob (2000) - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (1997) - Announcer (ep2), Countdown Guy (ep2) *Static Shock (2000-2004) - Edwin Alva *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) - Del Stone (ep6) *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Setaka 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Richelieu (eps1-9) *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Pot 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bebe's Kids (1992) - Fun World Patrolman, Security Guard #3 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002) - Narrator *Duel Masters (2004) - Benny Haha *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Deserter (ep16), Monday (ep8) *Initial D: First Stage (2003-2005) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Bunta Fujiwara *Macron I (1987) - Scott Cutter *Maple Town (1987) - Betty's Brother *Teknoman (1994) - Ringo *Zillion (1990-1991) - Champ 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *The Story of Fifteen Boys (1991) - Rock 'Movies' *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Mark *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Jack Baker 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1989) - Zedaki *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1989) - Zedaki *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Pablo, Silver *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Kiki's Delivery Service (1990) - Jiji *Lensman (1990) - Additional Voices *Lily C.A.T. (1995) - Additional Voices *The Brave Frog's Greatest Adventure (1985) - Additional Voices *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (1992) - Additional Voices *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Prof. Ezawa *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (1987) - Lord Peter Kensington, Rico's Partner *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 2 (1987) - Johnny Winters (Shogo Yahagi) *Robot Carnival (1991) - Denjiro *Psycho Diver: Soul Siren (1997) - Kunimitsu *The World of the Talisman (1987) - Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D (1993) - Additional Voices *Zillion: Burning Night (1993) - Champ Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *I Love Bees (2004) - Agent, Papa Zaman Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Penguin *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) - Goldar *The Santa Clause (1994) - Raindeer Voice 'Stage Shows' *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live (1994) - Goldar 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Magna Defender *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Chameliacon (ep35) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Monitor Org (ep32) *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) - Goldar *Saban's Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) - Goldar *Saban's VR Troopers (1994) - Additional Voices *Team Knight Rider (1997-1998) - Beast Video Games 'Video Games' *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Additional Voices *Lighthouse: The Dark Being (1996) - The Dark Being *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid (2019) - Goldar *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Brother Chubb, Lt. Stragey *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Gellert, Mr. Jons, Stambob *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Additional Voices *Wetlands (1995) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (34) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2019. Category:American Voice Actors